1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light-emitting diode module and the manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode module and the manufacturing method thereof improving the light output efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of small size, long lifespan and power saving. Therefore, LEDs have been widely applied for the purposes of backlight module, illuminating lamp, traffic light and decoration, etc.
A prior art LED module is configured to have the back of an LED set on a substrate or a heat dissipation element, and the active side of the LED electrically connected with a circuit layer of the substrate. The light emitted from recombination of electrons and holes at the PN junction radiates outwardly toward the active side and back of the LED. However, according to the aforementioned structure, the light emitted toward the back of the LED would be blocked by the substrate or the heat dissipation element and may not be used efficiently, causing the LED module to have worse light output efficiency.
In summary, it is a present goal to improve the light output efficiency of the LED module.